The Animatrix: The Next Generation
by Super-nanny
Summary: DBZ and The Matrix crossover
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello, I'm back and I've got a whole new story planned.  
  
If you had read my over story called 'The Battle Of Gosam' and you've wondered where it has gone, don't worry I'm just re-writing it to make it better.  
  
Now, as you've probably read in the summery this is a Dragonball Z/GT and Matrix crossover. I don't own any of them so please do not sue me. Just got this idea because the matrix and the matrix reloaded are my favourite movies, and Dragonball Z/GT is my favourite anime show. So I linked them together and I came up with this story. So please try and enjoy it!  
  
The Animatrix - the Next Generation  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Wow, she's stronger than I thought she would be."  
  
Two people said, while standing in a dull, dark room, looking at a screen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She won't even need any of the combat training programs when she comes out."  
  
"I know, that's what her kind are like."  
  
"She seems to be realising the truth as each day goes by. The time must be getting close."  
  
"Your right, Morphus said it's not long now until we can pay her a little visit."  
  
Suddenly one of the two peoples mobile phone rang.  
  
"You've got trouble on the way," the voice said from the other end of the phone, "Agents are on the way."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three, I know he can handle them but you can't, so it'll best to both get yourselves out of there now."  
  
"Where's the nearest exit?"  
  
"The underground station, hurry there close."  
  
"We're on our way." She said before she put the phone down, she turns to her partner. "We have to leave, quickly!"  
  
"Okay, hold on tight."  
  
She held on to him, as he flew off, just as the door was kick down. There stood three similar men. All wearing a black suit, black tie, white shirt, and black sunglasses.  
  
"We just mist them," one of them said.  
  
"Doesn't matter at the moment."  
  
"Cause we now have the name of their target."  
  
"Start up a search for the one called Pan."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think? Please tell me the truth of want you think. I bet you now who those two people where, if not just ask, okay?  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hello I'm back! Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
The Animatrix - the Next Generation - By K.M.Chambers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few hundred miles away, Pan immediacy woke to the sound of her alarm. She stays a sleep for a bit and then gets out of bed.  
  
Pan is twenty years old, she has moved out of her parents house and has got a small flat in the city.  
  
On the way to the kitchen, Pan noticed something strange on her computer.  
  
"Huh? That's weird, I swear I didn't leave the computer on," she said to her self.  
  
On the computer it had the words 'HELLO PAN,' on the screen.  
  
"Did I write that?"  
  
"NO, YOU DIDN'T," the writing on the computer screen suddenly came up with "THE ANIMATRIX HAS YOU."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Pan typed into the computer.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH, FOLLOW THE WHITE RABBIT."  
  
'White rabbit? What does that mean?'  
  
"IT'S COMING, CLOSER, CLOSER.KNOCK KNOCK PAN."  
  
Suddenly a knock came from Pans door. She turns her attention back to her computer screen, but it was blank.  
  
Pan gets up and answers the door.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: sorry if you thought the chapter was a little short, but no need to worry I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, okay?  
  
In the mean time there is a new chapter of 'Love and Betrayal' coming up they soon. Also there is a new story out called 'Truth and Dare.' In this story a whole bunch of stories happen (so it's just not focused on one story), so have sure you read it!  
  
Bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Animatrix - the Next Generation - By K.M.Chambers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Pan answered the door, Bra, Goten and Goten's latest girlfriend, Abby, where there to greet her.  
  
"Hi guys," Pan greeted feeling half disappointed and half relieved that it was them.  
  
Hi Pan, we've going clubbing. Do you want to come with us?" Bra asked.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll stay home tonight."  
  
"You've been acting very strange Pan, you haven't gone out with us for a good time for nearly 5 years now! What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, it's.it's just this thing that happened on my computer that freaked me out a little."  
  
"You need to get more Pan," Goten responded.  
  
"Yeah Pan come with us, please!" Abby Pleaded to Pan.  
  
As soon as Abi hugged Goten by the side Pan nocticed a white rabbit tattoo on her left shoulder.  
  
"Okay, I'll come," Pan replied.  
  
--  
  
When Pan, Bra, Goten and Abi arrived at the club, Trunks was the to meet them.  
  
An Hour had past, Bra, Goten, Abby and Trunks have had aloud of drinks and have been dancing. Unlike Pan, who had been standing a side, leaning against the wall, watching the crowd dance while thinking about thing that had been on her mind ever since her grandfather Goku disappeared. Suddenly Trunks comes over to Pan from the crowd.  
  
"Are you okay Pan?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah trunks I'm fine," Pan answered. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind, that's all."  
  
"Oh really well I've had something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now as well."  
  
"Yes Trunks, what is it?"  
  
While Trunks was talking Pan noticed something over Trunk's shoulder. Two People in the shadows where talking and looking at her. She turns her attention back to Trunks.  
  
"This is really hard for me to say, so I'm just going to say this once," Trunks said.  
  
"Okay then, just say it." Pan looks back over his shoulder, but the two people who where there before had gone.  
  
"Pan, I.I."  
  
Suddenly Bra interrupted them.  
  
"Trunks, this is my favourite song! So dance with me already!" Bra commanded Trunks as she started to drag him back into the dancing crowd.  
  
"Bra! I'm in the middle of something important here!"  
  
"It's okay Trunks, you can tell me what you want later," Pan said.  
  
As Trunks went to dance with his sister, Pan was left alone again, until the two people she saw earlier came up to her.  
  
"Hello Pan," The women said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: Wow, who do you think these two people are? If you can't figure out who they are, don't worry I'll update it soon. But until then check out my other stories that are called 'Love and Betrayal' (DBZ) and also my new Matrix story called 'The New Journey Of The One (Junior)'. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have more important things to do you know! But I am not going to give up writing this or my other two stories. So enjoy the new chapter.  
  
The Animatrix - the Next Generation - By K.M.Chambers  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Two people came up to Pan in the club. One of them was female and the other one was a male. The woman had short black hair that was behind her ears and stops just at the of her neck. She wore a black leather suit and she had on a pair of sunglasses. The guy had short black hair as well but his stopped in the middle of his ears. He wore a long black jacket that went down to his feet but only done up from his neck to just below his waist and he also had on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Hello Pan," The women said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Pan replied with great confession. She had never known who these people were, so how did they know who she was?  
  
"We've been watching you for a while."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trinity, and this is Neo," Trinity says as she points out her partner who should behind her.  
  
"Trinity?" Pan said trying to remember where she had heard that name before, "Are you the Trinity that."  
  
"Yes, but that was along time ago."  
  
"That was you on my computer wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, we brought you here to warn you."  
  
"Warn me? About what?"  
  
"They're watching you Pan."  
  
"Who's watching me? What do they want?"  
  
"They know that you know. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"The Animatrix," Pan whispers.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Suddenly Neo sensed something and looked around for the direction it was in.  
  
"We must leave, now!" He said.  
  
Trinity nods at him and then turns back to Pan.  
  
"But be careful, as your time will come soon."  
  
With that last word, Trinity and Neo leave the club and also leave Pan speechless. Pan then goes off to find Goten and Abby. She found them both beside the bar.  
  
"Hey Goten, I'm going to take off." Pan said.  
  
"What? It's only been an hour!" Goten replied.  
  
"I know but apparently I might have got something really important to do tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Pan, I'll see you soon,"  
  
"Goodbye Goten," Pan then hugs her uncle as if I would be the last time she would see him again. "Also can you tell the others I said goodbye as well, it would really means a lot to me."  
  
"Okay," Goten said with great confession.  
  
= Next day =  
  
Pan is sitting on a bench in her local park looking down at the ground. She was thinking about what Trinity and Neo said to her last night. What exactly did they mean when they said there watching her? Suddenly Pan's concentration was broken as her mobile started to ring.  
  
"I thought I switched that thing off?" Pan said to herself before answering her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"The time has come, get out of there, now!" The voice said from the over end of the phone.  
  
Before Pan could answer back, her phone was snatched from her and was smashed to pieces. Pan immediately looks up at the person who just did it.  
  
"Hey! That was my new phone! You'll pay for that pal!" Pan shouted at the man responsible. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt, black tie and had a pair of sunglasses on.  
  
He didn't answer Pans question.  
  
'He must be one of the people they told me about. So I'm going to take their advice and run," Pan thought to herself.  
  
Pan jumped to the air, but she was only a few feet in the off the ground before the agent charged at her and punched her right in the face, which sent her flying back until she crashed back into the ground.  
  
"Well that was un-called for," Pan said as she stood back up and whipped the blood away from her month with the back of her hand. "Alright, you asked for it! But I should warn you, I'm no push over!" Pan immediately powers up. "Hah!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: Wow, Pan against an agent, who will win? Who will lose? If you can't wait, you'll have to wait until after Christmas or after the New Year to find out, because that's I'll hopefully be putting up Chapter 5. But until then check out my other stories that are called 'Love and Betrayal' (DBZ) and also my new Matrix story called 'The New Journey Of The One (Junior)'. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Animatrix - the Next Generation - By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pan charged at the agent at a high speed.  
  
"Take this!" Pan yelled as she raised her fist when she got nearer to him. Pan went to punch the agent, but he very easily dogged it.  
  
The agent kneed her in the stomach and then grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"Only human," He said before punching her in the face.  
  
The punch knocked Pan back a few feet away from the agent.  
  
'Only human?' Pan thought "Actually, for you're information who ever you are, I'm only ¾ of a human. The rest of me is a saiyan, I'm proud of it and I'm not about to lose!" Pan starts to power up to her maximum (just in her normal form).  
  
'Yeah that's it just keep on powering up,' the agent thought.  
  
= Meanwhile in a building a couple of miles away =  
  
A phone inside a dark room starts to ring.  
  
"We're in," Trinity answered as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Good, now you must get there before she transforms and makes them stronger," a voice said from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Right," She said before she put the phone down.  
  
"You know the plan, now go," a different voice said that was standing behind Trinity and Neo. "It is time."  
  
= Back in the park =  
  
Pan was firing aloud of energy blasts directly at the agent, but he just keeps on dodging them, just they do with bullets.  
  
'Wow, he's fast!' She thought just before she stopped firing and jumped into the air. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" Pan said, as she got ready to fire a Kamehameha wave. "Ka.me.ha.me.ha!"  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Animatrix - the Next Generation - By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ka.me.ha.me.ha!" Pan yelled as she gathered energy while she was floating in mid air.  
  
She was just about to fire it, when suddenly she heard the sound of guns beneath her. She quickly dodges the bullets aimed at her, but just barely. But while doing this, Pan accident drops her kamehameha blast; it lands a few miles away (out of the city) and explodes. But Pan was too concerned of not getting hit by the bullets.  
  
Pan looks down at where the shots were fired. Standing there where two men who looked exactly like the guy she had been fighting, but with only slight differences. They were holding their guns directly at her.  
  
"What the hell?" She said as they kept on firing at her and she just kept on barely dogging them.  
  
Meanwhile, as the other two agents were distracting her. The agent she had been fighting got out his gun and aimed it right at her.  
  
Pan was so busy dogging the other agent's bullets that she didn't even notice the other agent until it was too late. The agent had already fired the bullet from his gun, and it went right into Pan's right leg.  
  
Pan screamed in pain, while the other two agents stopped shooting as Pan crashed back down to the ground. All three agents stood a few metres away for her as Pan's wound began to bleed on the pavement.  
  
'Oh god, this can't be how it ends!' Pan thought while trying to get up by her self. 'Ah! I can hardly more, thanks to this bullet in my leg!'  
  
The agents aimed their guns at her, and pulled their triggers.  
  
Pans closes her eyes.but nothing happened. She heard the bang, but she felt no pain.  
  
Pan opens her eyes to see Neo standing right in front of her with his hand sticking out, stopping the bullets.  
  
"Hey, it's you," Pan said as Trinity kneeled down beside her. "How did he do that?"  
  
"It's a long story," Trinity answered. "But right now we need to get you out of here."  
  
All three agents put their guns down as they stared at Neo.  
  
"It's him," The agent on the left said.  
  
"The anomaly," The agent on the right said.  
  
"Do we proceed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is still."  
  
".Only human," The agent in the middle finished, as he was the one two make the first move. The other two agents joined the fight a few seconds later.  
  
As Neo fought the three agents, Trinity put a bandage around Pan's wound and helped her up.  
  
After Neo finished off the last agent, he looks down at their unconscious bodies and turns to Trinity.  
  
"We don't have much time," he said as Trinity held on to him and he grabbed Pan as he took off into the air.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: Hi, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I know some of you think the summery for this is a bit short, but it's just because I don't want to reveal much at the moment. This is a good story, and I don't want to spoil it.  
  
Please review  
  
PS. For all you people who like the Matrix, check out my other story called 'The New Journey Of The One (Junior)'. It's just starting to get interesting and I just want to get more people to read it and leave their compartments. So please help me out here. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Just one reminder, I'm English. So I might say or spell thing different from you if you're from a different country.  
  
The Animatrix - The Next Generation - By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It had gotten dark quite quickly as the storm began. Neo landed outside a tall building in the middle of the city with Trinity and Pan.  
  
Pan stayed where she was as she looked up at the building, while Neo and Trinity walked up to it and stopped outside the front door.  
  
"We're here," Neo said.  
  
Trinity back to an astonished Pan.  
  
"Come with us," she said to Pan.  
  
Not sure what else to do, pan agreed to follow them into the building.  
  
--  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Pan asked as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"To you're your to the question you have been asking yourself for the past six years," Neo answered.  
  
"You mean I'm going to meet him?"  
  
"Yes," Trinity replied.  
  
--  
  
When they got to the level they were heading to, they stopped outside a room with double doors. Neo and Trinity turn to face Pan.  
  
"This is it," Neo said.  
  
"Let us just give you one piece of advise, be honest," Trinity said to Pan. "He knows more then you can imagine."  
  
All three of them enter the room. In there are two dark red chairs facing each other next to an old fire place, with a small table in between them which had a glass of water on it. As they entered, a flash of lighting struck outside as a bald black man turned around to face them from the window.  
  
"At last," he greeted as he walked up to Pan. "Welcome Pan, as you have no doubt of guessed, I am Morpheus."  
  
Pan sticks out her hand to shack his hand.  
  
"It's an honour to meet you," Pan responded.  
  
"Thank you," Morpheus replied as he shacks her hand. "It's quite an honour to meet you to."  
  
Pans looks suddenly turned from nervous to very confused as Morpheus said this, as he guided Pan to one of the dark red chairs. Meanwhile, Neo and Trinity exited the room from another door. As they left, Morpheus shut the door double doors behind them and then starting to walk over to where Pan is sitting.  
  
"I imagine that right now you're feeling a bit like Alice," Morpheus said to her as she still had a confused look on her face. "Tumbling down the rabbit hole."  
  
"You could say that," Pan replied as she realized what he meant.  
  
"I can see t in your eyes. You have the look of a person who accepts what they see because they are expecting to wake up. Ironically this is not far from the truth." Morpheus stands behind the dark red chair that was opposite the one Pan was sitting in. "Do you believe in fate Pan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Morpheus finally sits down on the chair as he holds a small sliver box in his hands. "Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. What you know you can't explain, but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, and even stronger in the past 6 years, that there's something wrong with the world. You don't know what it is, but it's there. Like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"The Animatrix."  
  
"Do you want to know what it is?" Pan nods. "The Animatrix is every where, it is all around us, even now in this very room. You can see it when you out your window or when you turn on your television. You can felt it when you fly around, when you go to work, when you pay your taxes, or when ever you train or fight. It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."  
  
"What truth?" Pan asked as she leant forward.  
  
Morpheus also leans forward towards Pan.  
  
"That you are a slave Pan. Like everyone else you where born into bondage, born into a prison that you cannot taste or touch. A prison, for your mind." Morpheus leans back into the chair. "Unfortunately no one can be told what the Animatrix is, you have to see it for yourself."  
  
Morpheus opens the little sliver box he had in his hands and took something out of it. He then places the box on the table right next to the glass of water, and leans forward again. Pan sits up straight.  
  
"This is your last chance, after this there is no going back," He said as he opened out his left hand that had a pill in it. "You take the blue pill, story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe what you want to believe." Morpheus opens his right hand, and revels a different colour pill. "You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."  
  
Pan thinks about it for a few seconds, but then reaches out to take a pill.  
  
"Remember, all I'm offering is the truth, nothing more."  
  
Pan reaches out and takes the red pill. She puts it in her month and drinks the water, as another flash of lightening struck outside. Morpheus was pleased with this decision Pan had just made.  
  
"Follow me," He said as he stood up and walked towards the doors Neo and Trinity exited out of. Pan immediately follows.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

The Animatrix - The Next Generation  
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Morpheus enters the room next-door with Pan.  
  
Neo, Trinity and some other people from other ship, who had volunteered to help out with this mission, as the room was filled with computers and other electronic machines.  
  
"Neo, are we online?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Almost," Neo replied.  
  
Morpheus turned to Pan.  
  
"Unfortunately, time is all ways against us, especially in your case. Please take a seat over there."  
  
Trinity guided Pan over to a chair, took off her coat and put some things on her arm and neck.  
  
As Pan sat down, she looked nervously across the room at each person operating a piece of equipment.  
  
"The pill you took is part of a trace program, it's designed to help us find your exact location in the Matrix," Morpheus explained.  
  
"What does that mean?" Pan asked.  
  
"It means buckle your sat belt Dorothy," one of the volunteers said. "Because Kansas…is going bye-bye."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of lightening that almost made everybody jump at the sound of it.   
  
Pan continued to look around the room until she came across a broken minor right next to her. Suddenly, the broken minor pieces fell back into their original place by them selves, when this finished the minor looked as good as new.  
  
"Did you…?" Pan asked, as she touched the minor.  
  
Neo watched Pan as she touched it and when it turned into a thick liquid as it stuck to her figures. Then he remembered how it happened to him a few months ago, when he got out of the Matrix.  
  
Suddenly Neo sensed something from outside of the building.  
  
"Oh god, not now!' he thought.  
  
As the thick liquid began to spend on to Pan's hand, Morpheus walked up to her.  
  
"Have you ever had a dream, that you were so sure it was real," he said as Pan looked at him. "What if you were unable to wake from that dream? Then how would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?"  
  
Meanwhile, Neo got up from where he was sitting and looks out the window to see a car pulling up outside of the building. The car doors opened, and out stepped the three agents Neo fought earlier.   
  
"Shit," Neo said out loud.  
  
Everybody immediately turns to Neo.  
  
"What is it?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Agents, three of them." Neo turns to Morpheus. "I'll handle them, but you better get a move on and get her out, 'cause no doubt they are after her."  
  
Neo looks over at Pan, as she held up her hand in front of her, looking at the thick liquid slowly taking over her hand.  
  
"This can't be…" she responded.  
  
"Be what? Be real?" Neo said before he exited the room.  
  
Suddenly the thick liquid began to spread a lot faster up her arm, she started to panic.  
  
"It's going into replication," Trinity said.  
  
Morpheus turns to the volunteers.  
  
"One of you needs to take Neo's place," he ordered them.  
  
One of them got into the chair Neo sat in and looked at the screen.  
  
"Still nothing," he said.  
  
Pan really started to panic as it had reached her upper body, and started to crawl up her neck.  
  
Morpheus got out his phone and pushed a button on it.  
  
"Link, we're really going to need a signal soon!" Morpheus said into it.  
  
Suddenly Trinity's computer started beeping.  
  
"I've got a fibrillation," she said.  
  
"Have we got a location yet?"  
  
"Targeting, almost there!" the volunteer who took over Neo's machine said.  
  
The liquid had reached Pan's face, as she can't feel her body anymore. Her eyes looked out the near by window, where she could see Neo fighting the agents outside.  
  
"She's going into arrest," Pan heard Trinity say.  
  
"Lock. I got him," came another voice.  
  
"Now, Link, now!" she finally heard from Morpheus as the thick liquid entered her mouth and got inside her.  
  
--  
  
Next thing Pan knew, she was inside some sort of pod, lying in this thick pink liquid, with these wires sticking in to her.  
  
Pan sat up from where she was and took out this mask that covered her mouth and that extended down her throat.  
  
  
  
She then took her first deep breath in the real world and looked at the horrific images around her.   
  
To be continued… 


End file.
